The Three Musketeers
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: Three plumbers, Jim, Spock, and Bones, find themselves as Musketeers to save Princess Carol from an evil plot on her life.


Here's another Smallville fan-fic featuring Leonard McCoy.

Disclaimer: The Three Musketeers belongs to Star Trek belong to Paramount, Gene Roddenberry, and JJ Abrams.

* * *

 **The Three Musketeers**

Prologue: All for One

Peter Kirk was reading a comic book adaptation of the Three Musketeers featuring James T. Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy and featured songs from the Disney version with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy.

As stage managers and stage hands were rushing around and double checking everything, Peter was caught up in singing the opening song before he heard the stage manager call him up.

"Peter, I've asked you five times now!" The stage hand called out. "Get the narrator! We're live in sixty seconds!"

"Oh, right!" Peter said as he closed the book and headed to the narrator's dressing room. "Mr. Narrator! Mr. Narrator, it's time!"

Just then, the door was quickly opened, smashing Peter on the other side of it as he fell over. He then looked at his comic and sighed. It was now or never.

"Um, sir, I don't mean to press ya, but today's the day I decide which version of the story's told, right?" Peter asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the original's great, but it never hurts to spice something up."

The man took the comic Peter was holding and hit him over the head with it.

"Aw, come on, sir!" Peter called out. "You promised!"

Just then, Peter noticed the narrator going off in the wrong direction, his nose glued to the book.

"Hey sir, wait!" Peter called out. "Wait! The stage is-"

Too late. The narrator fell down a flight of stairs and was knocked senseless.

"This way." Peter groaned.

He then rushed to the set and went to the director.

"Hey sir, the narrator kind of knocked himself out." Peter said nervously.

"It's too late to cancel now." The director said. "Peter, you do it."

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"Just sit in the chair and tell the story." The director insisted as Peter was pulled up.

"Well, alright." Peter said as he was brought to the set, and looking for the book, he pulled out the comic and smiled a little at the convenience of it.

"Hey guys, today I'm telling you a different version of the Three Musketeers than normal! Plus, this one has some songs in it. Now, the story began in the gutter as three orphan boys, James Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy, were scrounging for food. However, one day, they ran afoul of a local group of bullies, the Enforcers. As the boys were helplessly pushed around and beaten, they wondered if anyone would come to their aid when just as things looked their bleakest, the Musketeers arrived, Christopher Pike, Jonathan Archer, T'Pol, and Charles Tucker! The group quickly disposed of the crooks as Pike looked down at Jim and handed him a gift, his jacket, which Jim could barely keep on.

"'Don't worry, son.' Pike had told him. 'You'll grow into it.'

"From that day on, the three boys dreamed of being Musketeers just like their heroes, but by the time they were grown up, all they were was janitors, leaving their dream as far away as ever. For you see, before they can truly become Leaguers, they need to learn the real meaning of their creed. 'All for one, and one for all!' Fortunately there happens to be a song about this."

* * *

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _Musketeers sing,_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _If you dare to_

 _Cross our path, prepare to fall._

' _Cause we'll find you._

 _All for one and one for all_

 _And all for one and all . . ._

 _So, if you think you dare to_

 _Kick some derriere,_

 _You know that as a Musketeer,_

 _You'd be so welcomed._

 _If you believe you're manly,_

 _Come and join our family._

 _Come and join the Musketeers!_

As the Musketeers, humans and aliens from around the quadrant, saluted the leader of the French division, Nanclus, Jim, Spock, and Bones watched from the window of the boiler room.

"Look at them, guys." Jim said in awe. "That's gonna be us out there someday. I just know it."

"I can't wait." Spock said with his usual hint of a smile, dreaming of the adventures they'd have.

"Yeah." Bones said as he thought of all the prestige. "Me either."

 _All for one, hey!_

 _Everyone will heed the call!_

 _Musketeers sing,_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all._

 _All Musketeers sing,_

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all_

 _And one for all and one for all_

 _And all . . .!_

"All for one, and one for all!" The Musketeers called out in unison.

* * *

Well, that's the start of a new fic.


End file.
